


Maki’s First Time

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Older Nico and Maki, Sexual Content, Sort of hatesex but not ENTIRELY hatesex, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: This was NOT how Maki had envisioned her first time.





	Maki’s First Time

This was not how Maki had imagined her first time going. And she had imagined it fairly often, lying on her bed with her hand between her legs, fantasizing about how romantic and beautiful it would be. There’d always been rose petals, and soft music. Usually there was candle light. When she was younger, it had been a handsome boy, but later it had started being a woman more and more often, and that woman had started looking more and more like Nico. But she’d never _acted_ like Nico. She’d always been gentle, and murmured about beautiful Maki was as she lavishly worshipped her body, slowly building Maki up to orgasm as she lay back and moaned.

In her fantasies, Maki hadn’t ever been in a dark side room at a party, pressing her partner’s face into a wall as that same partner wiggled her butt tauntingly at her.

“What’s wrong, Maki? Getting cold feet? If you’re not going to do it, hurry up and let me get back to the party.”

“Fuck you,” Maki growled, pressing a little harder.

“That’s the plan, dumbass, but you’re not _doing it_ ,” Nico said, her voice only slightly muffled, unfortunately.

“God damnit, I hate you,” Maki said.

“Aw, Maki, but you’re only supposed to do something like this _with someone you love_ , aren’t you?” Nico mocked. How could she still be so goddamn smug when she was shoved up against a wall with hands cuffed behind her back? Was there no situation that could shut this stupid arrogant little shit up?

“Love and hate aren’t mutually exclusive,” Maki growled, roughly pulling down Nico’s panties and spreading the little pest’s legs apart with a knee. “I’m going to fucking show you that.”

“Yeah? Do it then, you little- ah!”

Maki cut off Nico’s jeering with a hard thrust, driving her strap on deep into her. Nico winced in pain, but she thrust her hips back into Maki anyway, challenging her. “Why’d you stop? What, did your fancy med school classes not cover ‘intercourse’ or something? You’re supposed to go in and then back out again.”

“Shut up,” Maki growled, drawing her hips back and  thrusting forward hard, slamming Nico into the wall with enough force to knock an “oof” out of her. “You never fucking stop talking.”

“Why don’t you sh-”

Maki shoved two fingers into Nico’s mouth roughly as she clenched her hip with the other, pushing her into the wall as she pistoned in and out. Nico tried to talk around the fingers, so Maki thrust them in further, eliciting a surprised noise from Nico as they pressed her tongue down.

“Stop talking. Shut up, sit there nice and still, and fucking cum already.”

Nico, of course, did her best to follow none of those instructions. She bit Maki’s fingers, the little bitch, and when Maki withdrew them, Nico laughed and said “You’ll have to try harder than that to shut me up, stupid.”

She wiggled and squirmed even as Maki pushed her roughly against the wall, pressing her shoulders against it with one arm and leaving her to struggle against the cuffs as Maki’s other hand held her hip firmly, and slammed into her with increasing speed.

Nico held out as long as she fucking could. Maki was sure of that, as Nico let out a deranged mixture of taunts, giggles, and moans.

“Do it like you mean it, Maki.”

“Come on, harder, you loser.”

“Is that the best you’ve got? I thought you were going to shut me up.”

Finally, her taunts started to falter, to Maki’s grim satisfaction, her moans taking over as Maki pounded her constantly. Finally, after _way_ too long, Nico came.

Maki pulled out of her and pulled back, unstrapping the strap-on and returning to to her bag. Nico’s shaking legs gave way, leaving her to slump to the ground in a heap. Reaching down, Maki pulled off Nico’s panties off her leg, wiped herself off before pulling her pants back up, and slipped Nico’s underwear into her bag as well. As Nico glanced up at her, Maki tossed the key for the handcuffs over her shoulder. It bounced off into the darkness somewhere.

“See you back at the party,” she said smugly. “If you’re gone more than ten minutes, I’ll send someone to try and find you.”

“Fuck you,” Nico managed, panting.

“I just did, stupid,” Maki said. “Good luck with the cuffs.”

This certainly wasn’t the first time Maki had dreamed of. But as Nico struggled to get up, swearing at her as Maki strolled casually out of the room, she had to admit she’d enjoyed it.


End file.
